


Forbidden Love

by 1Mrsmalfoy1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Mrsmalfoy1/pseuds/1Mrsmalfoy1
Summary: It's after the second Wizarding War, the ministry has ordered all seventh years to repeat their final year. Hermione has been made Head Girl, and is set on finishing her education without any distractions, but what happens when a certain blond boy waltzes into her life.
Relationships: dramione
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in this story except the plot :)

Hermione looked out the misty window of the compartment, and thought about all the moments leading up to this year. The ministry had ordered that all seventh years return to Hogwarts to repeat their final year. There hadn't been much learning last year, due to the war, and Hermione was quite excited to finish her education. She dreamed of becoming Head Auror at the Ministry Of Magic, and was determined to give all of her attention to her studies. All she needed to do was stay focused and on track.

Harry’s eager voice jolted her out of her thoughts. “We’re nearly there! I can’t wait to finally be back!” He said in an exasperated voice. Harry had told her that summer at the Dursley’s had been awful. His Uncle and Aunt had apparently locked him up in the basement so he wouldn't escape out the window again, and at one point, Dudley sat on his wand by accident and snapped it in half. To say the least, Harry was more than happy to get back to Hogwarts, and so was Hermione.

Ever since she got her Hogwarts acceptance letter, she had been dreaming about becoming head girl, and just two weeks prior, she had received notice that she had in fact been chosen to be this year’s head girl. She had run around her house squealing, much to her parents' confusion, and couldn’t wait to begin her head duties. One thing she did wonder though, was who the head boy was. It wasn't Harry or Ron, neither of them had gotten the letter. She hoped it was another Gryffindore, and prayed it wasn’t a Slytherin. Just as she was about to open “Hogwarts, A History” for the thousandth time, there was a knock at the door of their compartment. Hermione looked up to see Professor Mcgonagall sliding the door open.

“Hello you three, how good to see you again!” she exclaimed with a big smile. “Mrs. Granger, I have come to tell you that the Head Boy and Girl’s presence is needed in the Head compartment, if you would please follow me”. Hermione quickly gathered her things, said a quick goodbye to Harry and Ron, and followed the Professor out. Her heart started beating what felt like a thousand times per minute. She was about to find out who the infamous Head Boy was. Mcgonagall finally stopped at a door at the end of the train, and as she slid the door open, she saw a flash of blond, almost white hair. Her heart dropped. Only one person in school had that color of hair.

“Granger, long time no see”. Of all the boys in her year, it had to be him. Draco Malfoy.

Hermione couldn’t believe it. How on earth could someone be stupid enough to make Draco bloody Malfoy Head Boy! He was the most irresponsible, careless, most stuck up person she had ever had the displeasure of meeting. She couldn't believe it. Mcgonagle's voice interrupted her thoughts. “As you two know, you have been chosen to be this year's Head boy and girl. With the position comes several privileges. You will get your own private dorm and common room, which you will share, and you are allowed to go out two hours after curfew. You will both be expected to patrol the corridors after lights out, and you will meet every Friday with the prefects to discuss any issues.” Hermione nodded enthusiastically, while Malfoy toyed with the hem of his shirt, uninterested.

Hermione could hardly wait to get started, but she had no idea how she was going to survive a whole year living with Malfoy. She wondered if he would try to kill her in her sleep, or poison her morning coffee, or drown her in the bathtub. She couldn’t see how she was supposed to concentrate on her studies while constantly worrying about Malfoy attacking her. “We’re here!” Mcgonagal’s voice suddenly exclaimed. “You both may leave now” she said with a warm smile. Hermione hurried back to her compartment just as the train finally came to a stop. Her, Harry, and Ron gathered their things and made their way off the train and through the doors of Hogwarts. Everyone met in the Great Hall for dinner and the sorting ceremony.

As Hermione was eating, she stole several glances at Malfoy. He had gotten taller over the summer, now reaching at least 6 feet tall. She noticed how his face had matured over the years, and she had to admit, he was not the most unattractive person on the planet. Wait no, she thought to herself. What was she thinking! Malfoy was still the annoying, self obsessed git that he’d always been. She erased all thoughts of him from her mind for the rest of dinner. When the food eventually disappeared, and everyone started retreating to their common rooms, Mcgonagal gestured Hermione over with a wave of her hand. Hermione said goodnight to her friends and slowly made her way over to where the professor was standing, Malfoy casually leaning against the wall next to her.

“If both of you will please follow me to your dormitory” Mcgonagal said, and turned on her heel and walked out the doors of the Great Hall. Hermione obediently followed, with Malfoy close behind. She was anxious to see where she would be living for the next nine months, but was  
dreading living with Malfoy. As they walked up staircases and turned down corridors, Hermione’s heart raced with every step. Finally, the professor stopped at a large portrait of a mermaid, with hair as golden as the sun. “Good evening Clara” Mcgonagal said with a smile. “Good evening professor, and who are these two?” Clara asked with a welcoming smile. “This is Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, they will be this year's Heads. Clara’s smile widened as her eyes danced over the two of them. “Well, all you have to say is pumpkin pie to get in” she exclaimed. “I will leave you two to get settled in, and I will see you tomorrow” Mcgonagal said, turned, and disappeared around the corner. “Are you going to say the bloody password or are we just going to stand out here all night” Malfoy finally said, with an irritated tone. Hermione glared at him, but said it anyway. “Pumpkin pie”. The portrait swung open and Hermione stepped in.

She stood in awe. It was gorgeous. There was a dark leather couch facing a roaring fireplace. There were several matching chairs scattered about the room. There was a large carpet in front of the fireplace. To the right, there was a bookshelf that Hermione could hardly wait to devour, and there was a desk in the coroner. The ceiling was high and had a dazzling chandelier. Across the room, there were three doors. One had HG in red letters, and one had DM in green. Hermione assumed they were their bedrooms. The middle door had nothing on it, so Hermione concluded it was the bathroom. Oh no she thought. I have to share a bathroom with Malfoy! Malfoy rolled his eyes, probably used to fancy stuff like this, and made his way to his room. Hermione sighed, crossed the room over to her door, and opened it up.

She gasped. Her room was just as beautiful as the common room. There was a queen size bed with red curtains around it. The comforter was a matching red, with gold patterns sewn into it. A nightstand stood next to the bed. To the right there was a desk, and a small shelf. On the other side of the room was a large dresser. She was so exhausted that she decided to unpack tomorrow. She went over to the side of the bed and clasped into the warmness of the comforter. She fell asleep, thinking of how she was going to survive a whole nine months without being killed by Malfoy, or killing him herself.

*-*

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to start the year off. She climbed out of bed, crossed her room, and went out and into the bathroom. She stripped herself of her clothes and turned on the shower. The bathroom was almost as big as her room. There was a large bath, more like a mini pool, on the right side of the room, and to the left was a large shower with several heads. There was a marble bench on one of the walls of the shower, and a toilet sat in the corner of the room. There was a double sink with two mirrors in front of it and drawers below it, for toothbrushes and other hygienic tools. As Hermione stepped into the shower, the water warming up her cold skin, all her worries about Malfoy went away, for the time being. As she scrubbed herself and washed her hair, she was too distracted to see the bathroom door open.

Draco had woken up not refreshed in the slightest, and had decided a nice warm shower would wake him up. He grabbed a towel and made his way out of his room and stood in front of the bathroom door. He was too drowsy to pay any attention to the sound of water running on the other side of the door, and opened it up. What he saw made his mouth drop. Granger, scrubbing herself with soap. Naked. She didn't’ t seem to notice him, and he let his eyes drop lower. He had to admit, she had a pretty nice body. She had round, full breasts, a flat stomach, and long creamy legs. Her ass wasn’t so bad either, and something about seeing her there, all wet and completely uncovered, made his blood rush down between his legs. How could I be thinking this? Granger may have a hot body, but she’s still a mudblood! He thought to himself. Just as he was about to do another once-over of her body, a high pitched scream interrupted his thoughts. Hermione had noticed him.

She had been so caught up in washing herself that she hadn’t even noticed Draco standing there. She screamed again. “Malfoy, what the hell!” she screeched. “Get the hell out!”. Draco said nothing, took one last glance at her, and walked out of the bathroom, leaving a mortified Hermione behind him. She wanted to die right there on the spot. She couldn't believe she could be so careless as to forget to lock the door. She didn’t know she was ever going to face him again. How long had he been standing there?! She decided the best thing to do was to just avoid him for the rest of the day. She turned off the shower, quickly wrapped herself in a towel, and slowly made her way over to the door. She peeked out. Malfoy wasn’t in the common  
room, so she sprinted to her room and slammed the door behind her. She got dressed, magically drying her hair, gathered her books in her bag, and climbed out of the portrait door.

Lessons flew by quickly, since it was the first day, and soon it was already the end of the day. Hermione was dreading going on patrols tonight, because she would have to face him. She walked back to her dorm as slow as possible, and when she got to the portrait, Clara was waiting for her with a smile. “Evening Hermione!” she said cheerily. “Good evening Clara” Hermione said with a forced smile. “Is everything alright?” The mermaid said, face etched with concern. “Oh no, no just...tired is all” Hermione lied. “Ok, if you say so” Clara said in disbelief. “Pumpkin pie” Hermione said, and the portrait swung open. Hermione held her breath as she walked into the common room. Draco was lounging on the couch, reading a book about quidditch. “I’ll just um..go change, and then we can er..start patrols” Hermione said nervously, and quickly rushed to her room. Meanwhile, Draco sat in thought about how tonight was going to go. He wondered if Granger would end up hexing him into the next century.

Hermione pulled on some black legging, a warm hoodie, sneakers, and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She had decided to just get this over with, so she grabbed her wand, and made her way out to the common room. “Ok I’m ready” She announced, and Draco reluctantly got up and followed her out the door. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing in this story except the plot :)

Hermione and Draco walked in silence for the first ten minutes, neither of them knowing what to say. They turned down three corridors, and as they were about to turn down their fourth, Hermione decided the silence was too much. 

“So um..about this morning, I er-” Draco interrupted her before she could finish. “Look Granger, sorry for walking in on you, I didn’t know you were in there. Your body isn’t half bad, just so you know” he said with a smirk. Hermione avoided his eyes, thankful for the lack of light in the corridor hiding her deep blush. “Well, can we just forget about it?” she said, finally looking him in the eyes. Draco rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say Granger”.

They finished their patrol rounds quite smoothly, minus the few fifth years they caught snogging. Hermione wondered why Malfoy was being so civil with her. He hadn’t even called her a mudblood. She thought this was very odd, but decided to enjoy it, because it probably wasn’t going to last.

The next few days passed by quickly. Hermione was already two weeks ahead in her studies, and as the weekend came around, she was looking forward to relaxing with her friends. She hadn’t talked to them in a while, since they no longer shared a common room.  
Friday afternoon, as she was walking to potions, her final class of the day, an all too familiar voice rang out over the crowd of students. “Hermione, wait up!”. As Hermione turned around, she saw the flash of flaming red hair, and all of a sudden she was being pulled behind a pillar. 

“Oh Hermione, it’s been SO long!” The girl squealed, crushing Hermione in a hug. “I've missed you too Ginny” Hermione giggled. “We haven't hung out in forever! It’s no fun just hanging with the boys all the time” Ginny pouted, crossing her arms. “Well, since it’s Friday night, do you want to come have a sleepover at my dorm?” Hermione asked hopefully. She hadn’t spoken to Ginny since the night they arrived at Hogwarts, and she was longing for some girl time.

“Yes I would LOVE to!” Ginny exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Hermione smiled and nodded. “Ok, come bye right after dinner!”. Ginny’s smile widened. “Alright sounds good!” she exclaimed, and with that she turned and walked away. When Hermione could no longer see the flicker of bright red hair in through the crowd, she turned and made her way to potions.

Class went by fast. Since Hermione was ahead, she finished a half an hour early, and Snape surprisingly let her leave. She practically sprinted up to her dorm, excited for some girl time with Ginny. She still had a couple horses to spare until dinner, so she decided to check out the mini library in her common room. She found a book titled “Rare potions that could save your life”, and begin reading. She skipped dinner, too engrossed in her book. She was almost done with the last chapter when a knock sounded at the door, She got up excitedly and ran to open it.

Ginny was standing there, with a small bag. She walked through the door and hugged Hermione, gazing around the room over her shoulder. “Wow, this place is beautiful. No wonder we haven't seen you out.” Ginny laughed. Hermione smiled. “I know, it is quite pretty, but sadly it’s not just mine” she sighed. “Oh yeah, and does your handsome roommate happen to be here?” Ginny said with a smirk, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. “Um..no not at the moment. Wait, did you just say he was handsome?” she gawked at her friend. “Come on Mione, you have to admit, he’s not too bad to look at'' Ginny giggled as Hermione’s face reddened. 

I mean, he’s not ugly, she thought to herself. I guess he’s kind of attractive. The way his hair falls in front of stormy grey eyes, and the way-. What the hell was he thinking. Draco Malfoy was not attractive, at all. Ginny’s giggling interrupted her thoughts. “You totally think he’s hot don’t you!” Ginny exclaimed with a mischievous smirk. “I most certainly do not!” Hermione said, playfully glaring at the red head. “Alright, whatever you say,” Ginny said, turning in the directions Hermione’s room

The girls decided to give eachother pedicures, and then they ended up lounging on the sofas in the common room and talking about school, friends, and boys. Ginny was just about to explain the current situation between her and her recent crush, Dean Thomas, when the portrait door swung open. Both girls shrieked, and as Hermione turned to face the door, she saw Draco strut in, with Blaise Zabini close behind. “Sorry girls, didn’t mean to scare you,” Draco said with a smirk.

“Ooh are we having a slumber party? How fun. Let’s all change into our pj’s and have a pillow fight” Blaise added, which earned him glare from both girls. “If you two don’t mind, we’re trying to enjoy our evening in peace” Hermione said in irritation. Both boys shared a look and smirked. “Mind if we join?” Blaise replied, his eyes lingering on Ginny. “Why not, we’ve had plenty of girl time, let’s have some fun” Ginny said, glancing at Hermione’s annoyed face. “Fine, whatever” Hermione pouted. Slumping back down on the couch.

Ginny got up and went to sit next to Hermione, and the boys sat down on the couch opposite from them. “So, what is it that girls do at slumber parties, braid each other's hair? Talk about guys? Do each others nails?” Blaise said, clearly amused at Hermione’s irritation. “How about let’s play a little game” Ginny said, a mischievous glint in her eye that made Hermione dread whatever was about to happen. “What kind of game?” Draco asked in a bored tone, clearly uninterested. “Hmm, how about….truth or dare” Ginny said, a smirk resting on her face.

“Ok, I’m interested, but none of those stupid questions about favorite colors or something like that. They have to be make or break '' Blaise said. “The dares too,” Draco added. Ginny smiled. “This is going to be good. Mione, you in?” she turned to her friend, who clearly didn’t want to play the stupid game. “Pleaseeeeeeeee?” Ginny begged, clasping her hands together. Hermione rolled her eyes. “Fine” she replied, sitting up a little straighter. “Oh goody!” Ginny exclaimed, her mischievous smirk back in place. “I’ll go first,” she said, turning back to face the boys. “Mione, truth or dare?”. “Truth” Hermione said hesitantly. “How many guys have you kissed?” she asked with an evil grin. Hermione’s face flushed. “Gin, I’m not answering that.” Ginny frowned. “But you HAVE to, those are the rules!” Hermione sighed. “Fine....two” she said, glancing at her hands in mortification.  
Both boys burst out laughing. “Wow Granger, you’re a real prude aren't you!” Draco cried between laughs. Hermione glared at him. “Sorry I’m not desperate and go around kissing everyone in school” she replied, raising an eyebrow at Draco. “Ok, who’s next?” Ginny said, sending an apologetic look at her friend. “I’ll go,” Hermione said. She was going to get revenge on Ginny for embarrassing her in front of the boys. “Gin, who do you fancy?” Hermione said, a glint in her eye almost as evil as Ginny. Ginny blushed lightly and mumbled, “Dean Thomas”. The boys burst out laughing once again, throwing insults and Dean between breaths. Ginny glared at Hermione, who had a triumphant look on her face.

“My turn again!” Ginny snapped, ignoring the boys’ complaints about how it wasn’t fair. “Mione, truth or dare?” she asked her, eyes flashing. Hermione decided to take a different approach, not wanting a repeat of her last answer. She took a deep breath. “Dare” she said confidently, but that was when she knew, she screwed up. Ginny’s face twisted into a devious grin, and what came out of her mouth made Hermione’s blood run cold.

“I dare you to kiss Malfoy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a little short! I've been busy. As always, ideas and suggestions are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone went silent. Ginny grinned triumphantly at Hermione's face, which was twisted up in horror. She let her eyes wander anywhere but Draco. Hermione could hear her heart pounding loudly in her ears, and her palms started sweating. “N-no way. I’m..not doing that” she said with an exasperated gasp. Ginny crossed her arms. “You have to, it’s the rules”. Hermione held her breath.

“Oh come on on Granger, maybe you’ll learn a thing or two from the almighty Draco Malfoy” Blaise said with a chuckle, which earned him a glare from Draco. Hermione finally let her eyes land on Draco. He sighed. “It’s just a kiss Granger, no big deal”. Hermione let out a deep breath. “Fine, but...no tongue”. Draco laughed. “As if I would enjoy kissing you”. Ginny rolled her eyes. “Ok guys, we get it, now just do it” she said with a small smile. Hermione gulped, and slowly stood up, Draco doing the same. Blaise and Ginny shared a look as both Hermione and Draco   
went to stand right in front of each other. “Let’s just get this over with” Hermione said. “Gladly” Draco said as he closed his eyes, leaned his head down and met her lips with his.

The moment their lips touched, all of Hermione’s thoughts completely disappeared. She had never had a kiss like this. The only boys she’d ever kissed were Ron, and Viktor. With Ron, it had been sloppy and awkward, and with Viktor, it had been a bit too aggressive for her liking. Draco’s kiss was completely different. It was soft, and intimate. She felt her knees go weak, and she slowly pulled away. Her face was flushed, and she kept her eyes on the floor.

Ginny clapped in glee, while Blaise gave the couple a thumbs up. As the two made their way back to their seats, Draco let his eyes linger on Hermione. She wasn’t that bad, he thought to himself. Actually, she wasn’t bad at all. That was one amazing kiss, and there hadn’t even been any tongue involved. He stopped himself. What was he thinking, Granger was still Granger. Still the annoying know-it all she had always been. His thoughts were interrupted when Blaise nudged him on the shoulder.

“You ok mate?” he asked with a look of amusement. “Yeah, I’m fine,” Draco said, his eyes drifting away from Hermione. Her face was still a deep red, and he realized how cute she looked when she was embarrassed. Wait, no stop. Granger is nothing near “cute”, He told himself. It was probably just hormones.

Hermione’s mind was still completely blank as she sat back down on the couch next to Ginny. All she could think about was how soft and warm his lips had felt pressed on hers. She had a weird fluttering feeling in her stomach, and decided to go calm herself down a bit before continuing the game. “I’ll be right back, I have to go, um...grab a sweater. It's quite chilly” she excused herself and quickly went to her room and closed the door. She laid down on her bed and took deep breaths. As her heart rate returned to normal, she tried to think about anything but Malfoy. She needed to forget about the kiss if she was going to be living with him for the rest of the year.

This is so stupid! Malfoy is a stupid, aragent git that cares about nothing but himself. Her mind was spinning so much she could hardly stand it. She didn’t like him, she told herself. She just thought he wasn’t a horrible kisser. What was wrong with that? Yeah that was it, she assured herself. She crossed over to her dresser, pulled out a fluffy white sweater, threw it on, and exited her room. All eyes turned to her, and her heartbeat increased slightly.

“Sorry, I was just..cold” she said with a fake smile, and went to sit next to Ginny again. The red haired girl was giving her a funny look, but Hermione was too distracted by Draco’s eyes still on her to notice. “Ok, my turn!” Blaise said, rubbing his hands together. “Weaslette, tru-”, he was cut off by Ginny’s voice. “Sorry boys, but we’re going to have to continue this little game some other time, I just forgot that Hermione promised me she would curl my hair”. Hermione looked over at her friend, her eyebrow raised at her lame excuse. Ginny gave her a look that said come on, we have things to talk about, and Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded.

“Hey, no fair!” Blaise pouted, arms crossed like a child. Ginny rolled her eyes at him, and grabbed Hermione's hand. “Don’t sulk, you’ll get your turn soon enough” she said with a smirk. Hermione was about to wish them a goodnight, but Ginny yanked her into her room before she could get a word in. 

“What was that about” Hermione asked as Ginny closed the door and cast a silencing spell. “Oh no, don’t play dumb. I saw the way you and Malfoy were looking at each other!” she said excitedly, guiding Hermione to sit next to her on the bed. “I-I have no idea what you're talking about,” she lied. Ginny saw right through her. “Oh please, you do too, you guys were practically drooling over each other. “We were most certainly not!” Hermione said, frowning at her friend and propping herself up against the pillows.

Ginny giggled. “Sure,whatever you say,” she said, which only made Hermione frown more. “Was he any good?” Ginny said after a couple seconds of silence. “I’m sorry?” Hermione said in an exasperated tone. “The kiss, was it any good?” Ginny clarified with a smirk. Hermione blushed. “What? N-no. It was just like any other kiss. Totally not special” she said unconvincingly. Ginny stared at her in disbelief. “Are you sure, because it didn’t look that way when you were ogling at him. Hermione blushed deepend. “W-hat? No way. It was...nothing”. Even she didn’t believe herself.

Ginny raised her eyebrows, clearly enjoying Hermione discomfort. “Yeah ok. So it was “nothing” when he couldn’t keep his eyes off of you?”. Hermione glanced at her hands. “Ha, yeah totally. It was just a stupid meaningless kiss.” Ginny rolled her eyes. “You’re totally lying, but I’ll drop   
it...for now” Ginny said, her smirk widening. “I’m actually quite tired,” Hermione said, ignoring her friends last comment. It was nearly two in the morning, and for some reason, Hermione felt completely drained. “Alright, but you can't deny your feeling forever” Ginny added as they climbed onto bed. “Whatever” Hermione mumbled, turning out the light. Her mind was tired from overthinking, and she was asleep in minutes.

That night, she dreamt of a certain Slytherin, although she would never admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to comment!


End file.
